pokeconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Hero
The Hero is the initial Warlord if the player's chosen gender is male. He is the only character in the game who can be named by the player and is the main character under the player's control in the game's initial story, "The Legend of Ransei". He specializes in Normal type and is partnered by an Eevee. He has the special ability to link with any Pokemon, excluding legendaries other than Arceus. His female counterpart is the Heroine. Appearance 'Rank I' The Hero takes the appearance of a teenage boy with brown spiky hair and blue eyes. His costume is mainly white and black with golden linings. He wears a white dress with black armor in the waist, shoulders, thighs and arms. He also wears a red scarf with a white Pokeball icon on it. He has a golden crest on his forehead, which brightens as he evolves. 'Rank II' He now wears a complete armor, leaving only his face unarmored. He now wears a headgear with his trademark crest on it. His shoulder plates are now pointy and larger. His gauntlets on the arms are now white with black on the underside. His red scarf has transformed into a red cape. 'Rank III' He now wears larger, shiny armor. His dress is now more reddish and golden. His red cape has transformed again into a red vest, which lengthens to his feet. He now has two "wings" and two long white strips of cloth. His headgear has red toppings and his crest is also larger and shinier. Two tiny wings also appeared between his crests. History 'The Legend of Ransei' The game begins with a flashback of the day the Hero met Eevee and befriended it. In the present time, the Hero takes charge as the new Warlord of kingdom Aurora. His friend and teammate Oichi explains to him about battles and conquering kingdoms. He also meets up with Mitsunari, Kiyomasa and Masanori, who taunts him, stating that he is not ready to become a Warlord yet. He then embarks on an adventure with Oichi across the Ransei region to conquer all 17 kingdoms and unite the region. First, he defeats and conquers his neighboring kingdoms; Ignis, Greenleaf and Fontaine, but fails to befriend the Warlords of these kingdoms. On the way, he learns how to recruit other Warlords and link with wild Pokemon. He then moves on the next three kingdoms; Violight, Pugilis and Chrysalia. He defeats them and recruits the Warlords of these nations. He then moves on to the next two kingdoms; Terrera and Illusio. The Warlords of these kingdoms; Shingen and Kenshin respectively, didn't accept his challenge and tells him that he is not ready to face them. He then challenges them but they send their forces back to his nation and he faces them. After defeating them, he suddenly undergo a Warrior transformation and becomes Rank II. Seeing this, the Warlords accepts his challenge and after he defeats them, both of them joins him on his journey to unite the nations. After this, Nobunaga himself appears before the Hero and states that his own aim is to unite the nations. He also reveals that Oichi is his sister. Following this, he goes on to battle the next four kingdoms; Cragspur, Avia, Yaksha and Viperia, all which are under Nobunaga's control. After defeating one of these nations, Keiji will appear to give him the three evolution stones - the Fire Stone, the Water Stone and the Thunder Stone - which allows him to evolve Eevee into Flareon, Vaporeon or Jolteon respectively if so chosen. After defeating all four kingdoms, he moves onto the north most part of Ransei, where the next 3 kigndoms are located. These three nations; Spectra, Valora and Nixtorm, are the highest aides of Nobunaga. After defeating these three nations, he battles the final and most powerful kingdom, Nobunaga's Dragnor. Upon conquering Dragnor, the Infinite Tower unlocks itself for the Hero to enter. Inside the Infinite Tower, he sees the legendary Pokemon, Arceus, waiting for him to link with it. After the Hero perfectly links with Arceus, Nobunaga suddenly appears and explains that his plan was to make Arceus appear and defeat it to prove to the region that legend was unimportant. In a final duel with Nobunaga, the Hero defeats him and brings peace to the region of Ransei, allowing each Warlords to rule their respective nations once again. Arceus then goes off, telling the Hero that it will appear again when the time is right. 'Befriend 100 Pokemon stories' In all 4 Befriend 100 Pokemon stories, the Hero appears as the Warlord of Aurora, allowing Ieyasu, Kanbei, Motonari or Keiji to battle him and recruit him if possible. Pokemon The Hero starts with an Eevee he met and befriended as a child. He also has an ability to form links with any Pokemon. His default Pokemon in many stories, including the first story, is Eevee. His Eevee can also evolve into the 7 Eeveelutions, which can also form perfect links with the Hero. In the end of the initial story, the Hero forms a perfect link with Arceus. But it leaves him after the last battle with Nobunaga. He can link with it again in the last story. Warlord Information 'Rank I' 'Rank II' 'Rank III' 'Warrior Transformation' 'Warrior Skills' 'Rank I' Top Speed (ぜんそくりょく: Full Speed) - Increases Range by 1. 'Rank II' Courage (きらめくゆうき: Glittering Courage) - Increase Range and Attack by 1 stage each. 'Rank III' Motivate (あふれるゆうき: Brimming Courage) - ??? 'Trivia' *He is the only Warlord other than the Heroine and Kai that didn't really exist. **He and the Heroine are the only Warlords who haven't appeared in the Nobunaga's Ambition games. *His red scarf have changed form on each stage; from a scarf to a cape in Rank II, then into a vest in Rank III. 'Gallery' 'Emotions' 'Rank I' Conquest Hero I.png|Hero hero1.png|Happy Hero hero2.png|Sad Hero hero3.png|Angry Hero hero4.png|Surprised Hero 'Rank II' Conquest Hero II.png|Hero Rank II hero5.png|Rank II Happy Hero hero6.png|Rank II Sad Hero hero7.png|Rank II Angry Hero hero8.png|Rank II Surprised Hero 'Rank III' Conquest Hero III.png|Rank III Hero hero9.png|Rank III Hero Happy hero10.png|Rank III Hero Sad hero11.png|Rank III Hero Angry hero12.png|Rank III Hero Surprised 'Challenge' hero_vs_1.png hero_vs_2.png hero_vs_3.png Category:Warlord Category:Male Category:Aurora Category:Normal Category:Main Character